The Betting Pool
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a betting pool looks like? One-shot, featuring clones. The torrent company hosts it of course.


Echo eyed the pair of clones entering the barracks from his bunk. They didn't have any visible markings or colors on their armor. _Shinies_. From the way they looked around he guessed they weren't 501st recruits.

"You looking for something?" He asked. The two startled, hands dropping to their blasters, eyes darting around. They relaxed once they saw it was a brother.

"Yes, rumor has it that you know an easy way to get some _credits_." The clone emphasised with a wink. His friend face palmed. Echo shrugged. Close enough.

Echo got up. "Follow me."

He led them past rows empty bunks and lockers to a storage closet marked empty. A clone with blue markings stood by it. He eyed the newcomers with suspicion. "Passcode."

"The passcode is; We forgot the passcode, Dogma." Echo responded.

Dogma rolled his eyes. "That is a stupid passcode."

"Tell me about it." Echo deadpanned.

Dogma pushed open the door. Echo turned to the shinies. "After you."

The shinies looked around the room with wide eyes.

The room buzzed with vibrations as groups of clones milled up and down the stands. Multicolored spotlights spun out over the crowd. It's light bathed the men in blue, white, red, and yellow light, turning the white armor into various hues. At the front of the stands stood a table and a microphone. An Arc trooper stood behind it, his eyes scanning the room for new arrivals. "Echo! Let's get this show on the road!" He yelled as they entered.

Echo smiled at the shinies. "That's my cue." He pressed a few multicolored signs into their hands and trotted over to where Fives stood. Fives clapped him on the back and they exchanged a few words as the clones began to sit down. Fives cleared his throat and tapped the microphone. The room went silent, as all turned to the front. He hesitated, waiting for absolute silence. Then he spoke.

"I officially call this week's betting pool into cession!" Fives slammed his hand down onto the table. The clones cheered, stamping their feet against the floor. Echo shook his head. _Drama king._

He held up a finger. "I'm afraid you've forgotten something, Fives."

Fives rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon Echo. We're all friends here. We've heard the rules _many times_. Am I right?" Fives addressed the crowd. Heads nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we have a few new faces in the room tonight." Echo said.

Fives smirked. "You mean a few new _mirrors?"_ A few chuckled. The shines sunk lower in their seats.

" _Fives."_

"But we can always use a quick refresher!" Fives hurried on. "The first and most important rule; we don't talk about the betting pool. Talk about the betting pool to or in the presence of anyone not in it and we'll find you." Fives rested his hand lightly on his blaster as Echo heaved a heavy artillery gun onto his shoulder. "As far as the rules go that, if you betted on a previous event pick up your reward at the end of the night. And make sure you actually have credits to bet. We do not have or allow tabs. I'm looking at you, _Hardcase_." Fives pointed at him.

Hardcase had the decency to pretend to be offended.

"Now for last week's results." He fiddled with a few pieces of paper on the table before pulling one to the front.

"46 bets were placed against General Skywalker falling for the bucket over the door prank with 100 bets for. Commander Tano was pleased to report that that he did indeed fall for the bucket over the door."

Trapper chuckled. "Now that is something I would've like to see."

"I was there," Oz spoke up. "And let me tell you it was a sight to see! Commander Tano called the General up to the bridge. She held the bucket over the door using the force, and dropped as he stepped through!"

"We have video surveillance of that if any want to see it after the pool closes." Echo said amidst the whistles of admiration.

Fives looked down his list. "250 to 0 bets on the canteen's mystery meat being Nuna…." He grinned. "As you all can tell, the meat was indeed Nuna."

"On the floor for this week's bets is which unit will win the most droid kills in the upcoming battle. Previous winners have been Wolfpack, 501st and the 212th." Fives allowed a pause for the groups to cheer before continuing on. "Hold up the cards Echo gave you at the door if you wish to bet." Various clones held up Gray, blue, or orange cards and Echo noted them down in his notebook.

Fives cleared his throat. "I have a new addition to this week's pool of bets that I think you all will enjoy." He leaned forward. "How would you like to bet on your superiors relationship status?"

The men exchanged looks. This was about to get interesting.

"Place your bets on whether Commander Offee should get together with Cody or Gree!" Fives held up his hands.

"Definitely Gree. They've worked together the longest."

"Um hellooo. Have you seen Cody and Offee together?"

"Are you kidding me, Longshift? Cody's too boring for her."

"Hey, that's my commander you're talking smack about."

"Anyone want to bet on who Commander Wolffe love is?" Fives called out above the noise, waving his hands around. Jek, a coruscant guard, snorted. "Puh-lease. We all know Wolffe's in love with himself."

"Oooooohhhh….." The clones gasped. Boost, Comet and Slinker were shoved by the nearest clones. Fives leaned forward, grinning wildly. "Are you going to take that Wolfpack?"

He held the microphone close to Boost's face. Boost accepted it, and turned around, facing Jek. The men began to chant, "Fight, fight, fight."

Jek visibly paled as his teammates stepped away and the spotlight turned on him. Boost paused, clearly enjoying the suspense. Then he drawled, "Y'know Jek….you aren't wrong." He dropped the mic back into Five's hand. The room erupted with laughter.

"Aww no, how about this?" Echo said. "Captain Rex and Commander Tano."

Waxer barked out a laugh. "As if he'd let her break that code of hers."

Draa shook his head. "Have you not seen the way that he looks at her? He's probably is too scared of his general to try anything."

"Rex isn't scared of anything!" Oz snorted. "He's just waiting."

Mixer rolled his eyes. "For what? We're clones, Oz! We don't exactly have all the time in the world. Besides, I doubt Tano feels the same about him."

"She saves a spot for him in the mess!"

"She saves a spot for you in the mess too! It's what friends do."

"Whoa, whoa. This is our friends and leaders that you're talking about." Jesse slipped between them.

"I bet that the 501st couldn't get their superiors together in a year without getting demoted." Lucky shouted.

Redeye wheeled on Lucky. "Ha! We could get them together in a month without anyone even realizing that we did!"

"I'd like to see you try!" He sneered.

"Anyone else want to bet on whether we can do it?" Tup stepped up beside Redeye. Hands went up throughout the crowd.

Jesse's eyes widened. "Not you too, Tup!"

Tup wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "C'mon Jesse, lighten up! Think of how happy they'll be together. No more dancing around their feelings, or standing awkwardly in a corner…."

"That is better than not standing in a corner awkwardly." Jesse grumbled.

Kix raised his hand. "I concur with that statement."

Tup linked an arm around Redeye and turned to face Lucky. "The 501st accepts your challenge. Prepare to accept your defeat." Oz and Mixer stepped up beside him on his left and Hardcase and Kix on his right. Jesse stood near the middle and looked like a concerned dad. Lucky looked successfully intimidated.

Fives held up his hand and the microphone. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but i'm afraid that the betting pool has come to an end. Please come to collect your reward from Echo if you've won anything."

"And as always," Fives winked and the spotlight spun around to focus on him. "Have a nice day." The room plunged into darkness.


End file.
